


Money is the anthem of success

by marevens



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, secretly like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevens/pseuds/marevens
Summary: Being rich and having a gorgeous finance isn’t everything. Tom and his future bride-to-be need to discover what they truly mean to each other before their wedding.





	1. Part One

**The Hamptons, 11: 45am**

The soft wind blew through me once I stepped outside refreshing me from the extremely hot, humid weather the Hamptons provided us this summer. I called out for Tom, letting him know that brunch was being served in ten minutes, but he didn’t hear me. He was occupied playing soccer with his twin brothers and his so-called-assistant but in reality it was just his best friend from childhood, he needed a way to bring him to boring meetings, A-list parties and someone to bring his special party favors. 

I walked to the yard where the four sweaty, shirtless boys were at. Harry was the first one to notice me. He waved at me, giving me a warm smile. According to Sam, Harry’s twin brother, Harry would marry me if I hadn’t chosen Tom. I laughed when he told me. Harry wasn’t the heir to all the fortune. Tom saw that Harry was waving at me, once he saw me, he turned back around, telling the boys to go back inside. The boys left, I notice two, all back suited guards walking behind the three boys. Tom walked to where I was. I would never go near their soccer field. Tom wasn’t a fan of me being around him when he is with his friends, or his own brothers. ‘it back to him. I stared at his well-shaped body. I gave a small cheeky smile, I wanted him to notice I was looking. “Mother’s orders?” he said extending his hand to me, I grabbed it without hesitation. 

“Mine, actually. Father flew in from Venice today. He really wants to meet you” I wanted to sound excited. My father was a huge business man in Europe, he owned half of the hotels, and companies in all Europe. And Tom’s family, The Hollands, were basically royalty. Their great-great-grandfather had a huge investment in his company in oil and minerals back in the 50’s. The Holland’s basically own all England. They make you forget the Windsor’s are the official royal family. 

“Your father is a pain the ass” Tom blurred out. I let go of his hand, giving a small punch in the arm. He let out a mocking ‘ouch’. He grabbed my waist, looking behind us. I turned around to see what he was looking at. Two guards. Everywhere he went, he had two incompetent guards following him. We barley had alone time. 

**The Hamptons, 12:30pm**

I let out a yawn, letting know I was bored of brunch. Tom managed to hit off with my father. All he had to say was ‘money’ and Tom was invested on whatever my father had to offer. I looked over at Harrison who was not so discretely looking at the waitress ass. I rolled my eyes. Harrison wasn’t my favorite person, he knew it, Tom knew it, they didn’t care. He was the true reason I barley spend time with Tom. If Tom wasn’t in the morning doing business, he was at night getting high by whichever drug Harrison had that night and fucking a whore who he paid a good amount of money. When I would happily do it for free.  

Everyone with two pair of eyes and common sense knew Tom and I were not in love, He wanted my money. I wanted his money. We both acted madly in love around our families, let them think that will spend eternity wrapped around in happiness and love. I smiled at the thought of me being wrapped around in actual diamonds. We were already engaged, our wedding is on July, in a small Italy village, that my father happens to own, near the beach. 

“(Y/N)” I hear my father call my name in a cold way. I swallowed my sarcasms and bitchy attitude for later. I looked over at him, he was handing me an envelope.

“What is that?” I questioned. Tom put hand on my thigh, slowly stroking it. I grabbed the envelope from my father’s hand. I opened it and inside was two plane tickets. I looked at Tom’s who had grin on his face. “Are you going to explain why I have two tickets to…” realizing I didn’t read what they ticket said, I looked at them again. “Panama?” Tom put his hands up in the air like he just won the lottery. 

“It’s for you and me babe” I frowned my face. “It’s not our honeymoon, I have something different in mind for that.” He got up from his chair, grabbing the glass of champagne from the table. He passed his hands through his hair, giving me wink. As much as happy I am that Panama isn’t our honeymoon destination, I wanted to know what was going through his head. He positioned himself behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder. “Panama is our city now” Harrison let out a small ‘yeah’. “Small business owners thinking they could outplay me” He tighten his grip on my shoulder. “So I bought all the business in Panama” My father was staring at Tom like a proud father, I tried my hardest not be jealous of Tom. “To Panama” 

“To Panama” Everybody cheered. I tried my best to look happy for him. That meant more money. But less time with Tom. My father stood up and shook Tom’s hand and walked away.  _Finally_. Tom sat back down, finishing his food. 

“Congrats on buying more money” I said leaning closer to him. He chuckled

“Your welcome” He said in a cocky voice. 

“Still doesn’t explain why I’m going” Spending my last week of as a somewhat-single woman in Panama, with Tom wasn’t my ideal plan. 

“They need to know I have someone. A wife. A beautiful, young wife. A wife that is going to give me the heirs of all their companies and know they are never getting it back” His voice wasn’t cocky anymore. He sounded secure, and intimidating, like he was talking to one his employee’s. 

“I’m not your wife yet” I said. He gave me a small smile, nodding his head

“No and you’re not pregnant either but they don’t have to know that” If I had a glass of whatever I would have spit it out on his face. I looked over at the other people at the table and made sure they were minding their own business.

“You told people in panama I’m pregnant?” I whisper, trying hard not yell and making sure no one knew what really went on between us. “Tom we’ve never-” I felt his lips against mine, and the same empty pit in my stomach started up again.

“Don’t be so loud love” He said. “I never said a word, they speculated, I just never denied it” he tugged a piece of hair behind my ear and Tom grabbed the napkin next to his plate and cleaned his hands before standing up, he got Harrison’s attention, he gave me a small kiss on the cheek before walking inside with him. 

**The Hamptons, 1:30pm**  

“He’s so irritating” I slammed a pack of shirts into my suitcase. “He’s lucking he’s charming, and good looking with a lot of money otherwise I would have had his tongue cut out” I walked into my closet, grabbing my phone with me. I was talking to my best friend, Laura. She was in New York for fashion week, once she was done with NYFW, she was supposed to come help me with my bachelorette party and my wedding. 

“You should have gone with the twin” Laura says over the phone. I laughed at her. 

“Well, he isn’t the one who’s getting the majority of the money when their father passes away” I said. I was looking through the dresses I just hanged, I’m sure Saint Laurent would look good on Panama grounds.

“Where is he anyways?” She asked. I gave a small sigh, trying not to picture Tom between some whore’s legs while snoring coke off her tits. 

“Out. With Harrison” I said coldly. “I know he’s not in love with me but some respect would be nice. He bitches at me for spending more time with his brothers but when we finally have time to spend together, he bolts with his stupid friend” At this point I was more sad than angry. Part of me knew I couldn’t spend my entire life in a loveless marriage, just being used as a baby maker. 

A soft on my door made me walk out the closet. I knew it wasn’t Tom, he never knocked. Laura was rumbling about how she got almost got in a fight with one the Hadid sisters. I opened the door and I was surprised to see it was my father standing on the other side. “I’ll call you back Lau” I didn’t give her a chance to say goodbye, I hanged up and threw my phone in my bed. “Pa?” I walked next to my suitcase, making sure my nervousness wasn’t showing. He closed the door behind him and walked next to my dresser. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to London.” I could hear a pitch in my voice. Talking to father was never easy.

“Just came to congratulate you, you picked a wonderful man (y/n)” I tried my best not roll my eyes since was standing in front of me and had a smile ear to ear.

“He isn’t he?” I said sarcastically. Tom was probably fucking somebody else. I faked a smile at my father.

My father walked closer to me, grabbing my face his hands. “My little girl. If he makes you unhappy, I’ll make an arraignment with some other young men’s, some of my business partners have handsome, young son’s. Marvin’s son just turned 24, and he would be perfect for you” He calmly said. I tried my hardest not to shed a tear but my father’s words were something I needed. I was my chance not to marry Tom, but we had an arraignment of our own. A promise, and I couldn’t break it.

“I love him” I lied. “He makes me happy, I make him happy. It’s just sometimes…” A took a deep breath, carefully not trying to say the wrong thing. “It’s hard. Being with him is hard” I sat down in the bed, looking down at my feet. Tom never made it easy, being with him was hard, pretending to be in love with him was harder.

My father sat next to me, and put an arm around my shoulder. “Love is hard. It’s the most common thing to say but it’s true. It’s never easy, you have to understand each other, commit to one and other and always be true to each other” He said. I smiled at him. If being with Tom meant more conversation’s like this with my father, I am all in.

**New York City, 2:20am**

I smiled once Harrison handed me the mask for the club. “Now remember, you can’t ask for their names. They can’t ask for yours. And just have fun” Harrison explained out the rules of this club he was told about. It was 50 shades themed club or it looked like it. I wasn’t feeling the club at all, but I anything that could get me away from my mother and my cock hard it’s was okay with me.

Once I walked through the big black doors, the only thing I could hear was the loud music playing over us and the moans coming from the upstairs bedroom. They were girls everywhere. They were a pair of redheads on the stairs smiling at me. About five girls laying on a couch waiting to be fucked. Some were wearing black, blue, red and white lingerie. I licked my lips walking through the girls. I grabbed champagne from a table in the middle, Harrison already had disappeared with the first girl who threw herself at him. I looked around trying to find the right girl. Bingo. My eyes were on the girl with white lingerie. She had the same hair color as (Y/N), I took a few sips of my drink before placing it back into the table. I walked over to the girl. She saw me coming, and smirked at me. She signaled with her finger for me to follow her into one of the bedrooms upstairs. 

I bit my lips looking at her ass. (y/n) ass was better. I imaged it was actually her leading me up the stairs. That it was her behind the mask. I thought the short peach dress she was wearing. If I had the power to make everyone disappear from that table and fuck her right there I would. I wanted nothing more than to spread her legs, slide my cock inside her and hear her cry out of my name. 

A side of me wanted to go back to the house, and apologize to her. But our agreement meant no real feelings, no emotional attachment, I wish I could buy a time machine and stop myself from agreeing with her.

I followed the girl into on the bedrooms. I closed the behind her and she was already laying on the bed. “Get up” I commanded her. Even behind her mask I could see her confused look but obeyed me anyways.

“I know names are off limit” I said handing her $400. “I just need to call you one name” She was hesitant but smiled at me and grabbed it

“And what’s the name?” she asked. I grabbed her by the waist, turning her around. 

“(y/n)” I said, and kissed her neck.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters with full dates are flashbacks

London, 2:43pm. June, 2017

I looked around the garden, holding a glass of champagne waiting for my sister to show up. Happily, the weather matched my short white summer dress, with London weather you’ll never know you’ll get a blue cloudy day or a sunny warm one. It was my father’s birthday and all day he has managed to parade me around to his business partners and their sons.

My father has been trying to set me up since I turned 22 last year. It never ended well. The last guy I went on a date with was extremely dull, I ended up handing him 200 pounds so he would leave me alone and get himself an actual life. Frankly I didn’t care about marriage, but since I was expelled from Cambridge University, my father spent weeks giving me lectures and a marriage at my age would be do me good. I knew better than to complain about it, at least it will get me out his house.

“(y/n)” I heard my father call from inside the house. I drank the last of my champagne and placing it in a table on my way to him. Once I reached my father, I saw him standing with a man with dirty blonde hair in his mid 40’s and a guy next to him, who I assumed was his son. “This is Joseph Osterfield and his son, Harrison” I extended my hand greeting the older man first and then his son.

“Nice to meet you Henderson” I faked a smile at him  
“Harrison” he corrected me.  
“Don’t care” my smile grew bigger. His expression turned blank and his jaw clenched and he pulled his phone from his pocket. I saw waiter coming our way with a fresh tray of champagne, I moved my hand to grab one.  
“(y/n) behave” My father whispered into my ear. “The Osterfield are here in behalf of Holland Enterprise” he said louder, making sure they feel welcome here.  
“Well I’m sure if the Holland’s were here this party would be less tedious considering their oldest son is a wreck of a person” I commented. I saw Harrison about to speak back. “If you’ll excuse I just saw the mini burgers come out”

I walked away from them heading for the table. I lied about the mini burgers but needed an excuse to get out of there before my father started talking about wedding bells. My phone beeped letting me know I had a text. It was from my sister; her flight had been delayed until tomorrow. Fuck. I sighed and I grabbed the mini burgers tray and step outside, making my way to the pool.

I pulled out my phone again, texting my sister a ‘Can’t wait to see you’. My sister was the lucky one in the family, she had talent, unlike me. She managed to get into an art school in Chicago. I remember I begged her to take me with her but my father would have found a way to keep me here.

My sister had promised me one she graduated and moved from campus to a nice apartment in the city, she’ll come get me. Pathetic. I am a 23-year-old woman still depending on her older sister to come save her but anyone in my situation would ask for a miracle.

London, 11:51pm, June 2017

“I don’t care Harry” I said coldly to my younger brother. He was going about some girl he met at his college and I frankly didn’t care about it. I was looking through my phone and saw another headline about me. ‘Holland’s oldest son, loses it again’. Under it was a picture of me, with a bag a coke and next to some girl who’s name I can’t place. I wanted to throw my phone out of the window, if my mother read any of it, I’ll lose my head.

We were on our way to a party out of the city that Harrison won’t stop texting me about. ‘Mate please show up’ ‘It’s a fucking cock feast in here’ ‘The only girl is a bratty bitch’ ‘Show up and save me’. I would usually let Harrison on his own when it came to business parties. That’s why I had him, ‘my assistant’ but he told me it was a birthday party for (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). I hoped on my car and brought Harry with me. If I got a chance to do business with him, half of Europe would belong to me.

“Are you sure this is the house?” Harry asked. I wanted to respond but once I got out of the car I was in a state of awe seeing the house in front of me. A mansion. A castle if we going to into big details. I grabbed Harry by the shoulder pushing him inside, he was also in admiring the enormous house in front of us.

I found Harrison trying to get waitress to go upstairs with him but she turned him down. I chuckled when the waitress said ‘sorry’ and walked away from him. I handed him my glass of champagne, I saw a look of relief on his face.

Harrison was telling me what he had found about (Y/F/N) businesses. His company was handed down to him when he turned 21 after his father died, they didn’t let him finish his studies in Oxford and he’s the smartest person in his company, there is a reason he owns half a Europe. Harrison kept telling me about how business with him would do me good, since everyone thinks I’m not serious enough about my company. I asked about him and Harrison told me had ditch his party to go to a meeting in Italy.

My concentration from Harrison’s voice faded when I looked out to pool. I moved closer to the glass door, staring at the girl in a white dress, stunning. She was completely stunning. She was walking around talking on the phone with someone. She smiled and I could have sworn a part my heart was about to beat of my chest. I snapped my fingers at Harrison so he would stop talking and pointed at the girl right in front of us.

“Who’s that?” I asked, Harrison looked what I was pointing to.  
A sigh of annoyance come out of him. “That’s (y/f/n) daughter. A bit of a bitch” I side eyed him before returning my eyes on her. I nodded.  
“Okay, wish me luck” I slid the glass door to the side, stepping outside. Making my way to her. She hasn’t notice, or pretended not to. She looked engaged to who she was talking.

I stood at the end of the pool, her back was facing me. I was waiting for her to turned around, or to come with a better idea for her to notice me. I took breath, my hands shaking. Why am I shaking? Why am I nervous? I never been nervous to talk to a girl before, to be fair I’m mostly drunk or stoned when I talk to one, but her, something about her is making my head dizzy.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, bye” She hanged up the phone and finally turned around facing me. She jumped and let out a small scream. “Jesus, how long have you been there?” Her eyes her looking me up and down, fuck, now she thinks I’m a creepy stalker.  
“I just come out here for a smoke” I lied. I smiled at her, and putting my hands in my pockets, I couldn’t let her know I was nervous.  
“You’re not smoking though” She pointed out. I mentally punched myself  
“Forgot my pack, maybe was hoping you would have one” I walked closer to her, a soft smile formed in her lips.  
“I don’t smoke, you’re not in luck” She turned around walking to one of the tables surrounding the pool. “I do have mini burgers if you want” She pointed at them. Fucking adorable. She sat down, grabbing one for herself.  
“Was wondering if this party had any food” I sat down next to her grabbing one of the mini burgers.

London, 1:22am, June 2017

She was telling the story of how she got expelled from Cambridge University. A teacher had allegedly wronged and she grab a pound of coke and put it into his desk. It took a week for the board to found out it was all set up. Her faced didn’t show any regret and I was glad to know someone out there knows how to handle people who wronged them. A girl after my own heart.

“I been talking this whole time” She covered her mouth, which made me smile, I shook my head.  
“It’s fine, I’m not a big talker anyways” I said to her. She looks at the time and her eyes were on the inside of the house. The lights died down, and black curtains feel down, cover the whole view of the inside. “What’s going on?” I asked a bit worried. My best friend and brother were still in there.  
“My father has a way of entraining his partners, to keep them loyal, and honest, well to honest to him primarily.” She looked down at her feet, biting her lower lips. She looked so dazzling. “You go in now, if you want”  
“I’m not your dad’s business partner” I clarified, at least not yet. “And I’m having all the entrainment I would want, right here” I said. She looked down at the ground, and let out a small chuckle.  
“As fun this is. I have to pick up my sister at the airport in a few hours and need to get my beauty sleep” You’re already a beauty. She got up from her chair, grabbing the empty tray and her phone.  
I got up as quickly as I could, making sure I didn’t leave empty handed. “Maybe we can do this some other time?” I said nervously. I hated this feeling. She looked stunned by my question but she nodded anyways. “Friday, after I’m off work. I come pick you up.” I stated. She smiled at me.

“Don’t count your blessing yet Holland” she said in a treacherous voice and walked inside the house. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting my head rest in the back of the chair. I was going to make her mine, but I already was hers.


	3. Part three

Tom’s quiet voice woke me up. It took me a while to realize where I was. In the back of a car, with my head on Tom’s shoulder and my hand holding his. I closed my again, not wanting this moment to end. I cursed at myself for falling asleep. I could have spent time with him. He called my name out again. I grunted. 

“Baby I need you to wake up. Unless you want me to carry you to our hotel room” He said. With my eyes still closed and my head resting on his shoulder, I nodded. I very much wanted that. I heard Tom chuckle. “Alright”. He let go of my hand and that made me open my eyes and move my head. He opened the doors, and all you could see was flashing lighting going wild once Tom stepped out of the car. Fuck. That meant the paps where here. No wonder Tom was okay with carrying me to our room. Tom lean in into the car, grabbing my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I smile being able to feel his hair. This time I rested my head into his chest. I felt safe and warm. I wanted my eyes closed, I didn’t want to feel a flash in my eyes, not at this moment I wanted to hang on to.

Once we reached our room, he put me down, and I walked through our suite. It wasn’t bad to spend a few days here. It reminded me of the small apartment Tom and I were going to rent for a few months until our house in outside of London was ready.

Tom left the suitcases in the room, and saw his curly haired friend walk through the doors. What the hell is he doing here? I looked at Harrison who handed Tom an invitation. Tom looked happy about whatever the invitation said. “Are you leaving?” I asked standing behind the two of them. I always put up an act that I didn’t care where Tom would go out but it burned me that he would rather spend time with other girls than me.

“Just for few hours” Tom grabbed his jacket, and opened the door “Don’t wait for me baby” Harrison gave me a side smile before closing the door. I wanted to throw the vase standing next to me to their faces

Panama City, 12:39am

I paced around the room, looking for something to do. I wanted to punch for leaving me alone. I wanted to punch Harrison for even being here in the first place, who even invited him anyways? I rolled my eyes, knowing perfectly who invited Harrison. Was it so hard for Tom to spend a few days alone with me, without his best friend? Maybe he should marry Harrison instead.

My phone beeped with a message from Laura. It was her, next to Anne Wintour. I pouted, opening my front my camera and sending it to her. I could have easily spent this week in New York, with my best friend, and Tom with his. I shouldn’t be trapped in this hotel suite. And I wasn’t going to.

I grabbed my jacket and purse, and heading towards the door, opening it and the figure of a tall man in black suit made me yelped.   
“Miss, going somewhere?” He asked  
“Who the fuck are you?” I said, rudely. I never had security with me.

“Mister Holland assign me here, to make sure you’re protected” I scoffed. Of course. I’ll ask again Miss, are you going somewhere?” He stood tall, making sure I didn’t have a way out of this room. I smiled at him, putting a hand on my stomach  
“I’ve been having really bad cramps. You know. That Time.” He took his eyes of me, looking to his side. “I was just going to buy some tampons, unless you want to…” He shook his head quickly, stepping to the side. “Thank you”.

I walked fast out of the hotel, the security guy must have already informed Tom I had gone out. There are two possible outcomes to this and neither end up with me being happy. The first one would be Tom would either have security with me all day and all night for the rest of my life or we’ll probably just lock me up and let me out whenever he needs to parade me around.

The heel of my boots were the only sound I could hear, going out into a city I don’t know anything about was a terrible, dumb idea. I left my phone, so Tom couldn’t track me, or call me. Dumb idea as well. How the fuck was I supposed to go back? I didn’t know where I was, I didn’t know how to get back. Shit. Shit. Shit.

A neon, red light caught my attention. It read ‘BAR’. Original name. I walked into it, maybe they had a phone I could use so I could call the hotel and maybe have someone pick me up. Tom was probably unware of my situation and all of this could just be my own secret. I walked up to the bar, ignoring a few looks from the men standing by a pool table. 

“Ahm… Sorry” I tried catching the bartender’s attention. I cleared my throat. That made him turn around. I was taken back by his looks. He had blonde, curly hair. A lip ring and very alluring blue eyes. “Ahm… I… Ahm.. I was wondering… Do you have phone? I’m kind lost” I smiled at him, I think I even let out a giggle.   
“We do” He smiled politely, leaning under the bar and pulled out a telephone. “Here you go”   
“Thank you” I grabbed the phone, realizing I didn’t know the hotel number. The only number I knew by heart was mine, and Tom’s.

Nervously and slowly, I dialed Tom’s number. I didn’t want him to answer, but I didn’t want to spend another hour lost. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. He’s not going to answer an unknown number, especially if he’s out with a girl. Four rings.   
“Hello?” A deeper voice said at the other end. This wasn’t Tom. It was Harrison  
“Harrison? It’s, uhm, It’s me, (y/n).” I said nervously.  
“Where have you been? Tom is losing his shit right now (y/n), you better actually have tampons with you, otherwise someone is losing his job” He sounded worried and angry. I ignored his tone.  
“I’m… at this bar, called, well, Bar” I looked at the pool table and the men were still looking at me. “Just… Can you come get me? I don’t feel like Tom picking me up. Just-”I was cut out by Harrison having a sort of fight with somebody.  
“Who are you talking to? Give me—Haz—Give me the bloody phone— (y/n)?” Tom’s voice made my stomach start to heat up. “Where are you?” His delicate voice surprised me. Why wasn’t he cussing at me? Yelling at me?   
“I’m… at a bar” I heard him talking to Harrison at the other end.   
“Just stay there, love.” I nodded. I sighed. He couldn’t see you, idiot. I hanged up the phone, giving it back to the bartender.

“Boyfriend problems?” The bartender asked.   
“Something like it” I looked at my engagement ring, it was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. And a very expensive one. The bartender handed me a glass of whiskey.   
“It’s on the house. Must be a very lucky guy” I smiled at him. Lucky guy, unlucky girl. He leaned on the bar, laying his crossed arms. “And for someone who’s about to get married you don’t look your happiest. What’s the story behind the pretty ring” He pointed at my ring. I frowned my face, I hated talking about me and Tom. Especially to strangers. “Hey, I’m a bartender. I’ve seen a lot people come in here, all sad, asking for way to many drinks, and they all have one thing in common”   
“What?” I asked  
“Love” Love? I wasn’t in love with Tom. I liked him? Yes. Does he occasionally appear in my very wet dreams? Yes. But it wasn’t love.  
“Love is for idiots” I snapped back at the blonde. “My fiancé is just a dickhead and it’s very difficult”   
“So why marry him?” He asked  
“Cause we had a deal. A promise. And I’m good at keeping my promises” I replied. I was getting annoyed. I hated thinking about our stupid deal. The blonde was about to respond but a loud bang, made everyone look at the door. It was one of Tom’s security personnel. “Seems like my ride is here.” I smiled at the blonde, saying goodbye to him, walking to the bold gorilla waiting by the door.

 

Panama City 2:13 am

Tom didn’t come with his security, which means he was angry at me. I walked back to the hotel, to get our fight over with. I told myself I wasn’t going to scream at him, which I probably will. I pressed the elevator button, to hurried it up.

I stared at the hotel room door. Not wanting to knock or opening it. Going out was a mistake. Pissing Tom off was a bigger mistake. I shrugged off my feelings and thoughts all together and just knocked. The door opened right away. Harrison was standing there giving me a ‘you’re in trouble now’ look. And he looked happy about it. Douchebag. I walked into the room and Harrison left closing the door behind him.

Tom wasn’t looking at me when I came in. He was pouring himself a glass of whisky. I wanted to say something but nothing came out.

“How was your adventure, Dora?” The delicate, worried Tom was gone. He said it so coldly and mockingly, that bar didn’t seem like such a bad idea. He turned around, his eyes were a little red, and I tried finding an expression on him but none came to mind.   
“It was great, I found a cute bar, pretty lights and –“ He stood up, cutting me off and walking towards me.  
“Cut the bullshit (y/n). You called me. How desperate and scared were you?” I looked away. I didn’t want to give him the right on this one. Even if he was  
“I went to buy tampons and-“ He cut me off again  
“Where are they?” he asked  
“What”   
“The tampons (y/n). Where are they?” He gestured around me, not noticing a bag or anything.   
“Ahm…”  
“You’re a fucking liar” He snapped at me and I looked at him, furiously.   
“Me? A liar?” I let out a sarcastic laugh “Have you looked at yourself lately, Tom?” I pointed at him and he pointed at himself in question. “You changed. I knew you were bratty dickhead who coked himself up every other night, but those first few months with me you changed and then you changed again.” I said. Tom looked away, not wanting to deal with my truth.   
“I have reasons (y/n)” He walked away, going to our room. Oh, he’s not walking away from me.  
“You lie to me every night Tom, acting like I don’t know where you hide yourself. More like with whom.” I wanted to scream at him, to make him turn around and look at me. I hate him for making me feel hopeless around him.

“Is what we agreed on, didn’t we?” He finally turned around looking at me. He tried to remain his calm, but I knew he was furious at me.  
“We agreed on seeing other people discretely, Tom. Your face and some other’s girl’s tits are all over the internet. It’s embarrassing Tom.” I almost chocked up saying those lost words. Getting messages from my friends, saying if it was true, if I was going to leave him, If I was okay, were all humiliating to read, and it was worst answering them.  
“I.. (y/n) …” He said, covering his eyes with his hands. “Look, I’m sorry for that. I’ll be more discretely. I promise” I let out a sigh of disbelief  
“That’s it? An ‘I’m sorry for fucking other women, I’ll keep it hush hush next time’? It’s that supposed to make me feel better?”   
“What the fuck do you want me say?” For the first time in the entire night, his eyes met mine. But they were cold, and angry. “We agreed on this. This was part of our deal. You don’t love me (y/n). You want me to sit in a room waiting for you to love me? Be the good husband? Who works from nine to five, comes home, and be there to tuck in the kids at night? It’s not who I am.” He screamed at me.

I stood there quietly, not wanting to look him the eyes, the tears were already in place and I couldn’t really hold on to them. Tom was right. I didn’t love him. And I didn’t want our life to be the perfect family, I didn’t want kids and I didn’t understand why his words hurt more than there were intended to.

“Then I don’t want to marry you anymore” My words left the room silent. I couldn’t believe the words coming out of my mouth and I know Tom couldn’t either, he stepped back, placing a finger on his lips. I regretted it as soon as I said it. It was late now.

“I… I’ll go sleep with Harrison” He said quietly, and walked away from me, closing the door behind me


	4. part four

London. June 16th 2017.   
8:46pm

“Who are you going out with again?” My sister asked, uninterested on the dress in front of her, or me.   
“Just… Some guy, father set me up with” I sighed. Liar.   
“Looks like you’re trying real hard to impress this one” She looked at me, giving me a grin. I let out a small laugh, ignoring her comment.   
“I’ll just wear something else, maybe a dress is too much” I walked back my closet, looking around, trying to find a nice outfit for tomorrow night.

After Tom had asked me out, he had found my number, I don’t know how. He texted me, saying how I should wear something cozy. What is cozy code for? Sex? No, I’m sure I would have heard that was like a new code for sex.

I didn’t know why I was so freaked out by this date, it just one date but anyone who knew me, or had gone a date with me knew first dates are not my specialty. A part me shouldn’t have agreed with going but I also couldn’t stop thinking about him. He had managed to keep me entrain a whole evening, just let letting me go on about my stories. Just thinking about him made me smile, a stupid, high school crush kinda smile.

I have heard every possible story, there is to know about him. A playboy, spends his nights with different women every night. A spoiled brat, who happens to have his private plane. My dad refused to buy me one, said I would use it to go away and never come back and I didn’t fight him on that one. But Tom had captured me. I have a weak spot for boys with shitty attitude but with great hair.

“Just wear whatever” My sister shouted from my room. “I’ll be right back” And a heard the door closed. Seems like I’ll do this by myself. Tom was going to be here in less than fifteen minutes and I still couldn’t decide what to wear.

I grabbed a plain white t-shirt, and put that on. I’m sure this would look nice with a Prada jacket.

I made my way downstairs, and I heard my name being shouted. It was coming from my father’s office. I softly knocked on the door.

“Close the door” He said with his head stuck on the papers in front of him. I closed the door and sat on of the chairs in front of his desk  
“You need something?” I asked  
“Attitude (Y/N)” I rolled my eyes. “I want to talk to you about your sister.” He looked at me frowning his eyebrow  
“What about her?” I asked already annoyed by his question  
“I’m going to start looking a husband for her. I thought you could help”   
“She’s not even close to being twenty and you forget, I’m still in the look” I remarked  
“No you’re not. I already have the perfect candidate for you, Joseph kid. Harrison” I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came up. I rather choke on blood than marry that guy “And your sister been, how do I put this, she’s been involving herself with the wrong people. The wrong companies. They think if they get to her, to my youngest daughter. I have to put a stop to her reckless behavior.”   
“Then have her marry the Harrison guy”  
“His too old for your sister.” She’s too young to even marry anyone. “(Y/N) His good for business. He had ties to the Hollands. We need that family on our side.” I nodded my head, hoping than me agreeing to this absurd plan of his, would get me out of here. My father got up from his desk, walking in front of me, sitting down on the desk facing me.   
“(Y/N). Sweetie. This marriage is going to helpful on both sides. Together, the Hollands, the Osterfields and us, are We can own half of Europe, if not all. And I want you at the front of it” Every word made my head spin. I couldn’t stop thinking about myself, being head of the family, of three biggest families. The thought of it made smile. Europe could be ours. Could be mine. And it will.  
“I’ll marry someone but not Harrison” My fathers smiled, turned into a frown. “I’ll get the big guy”

I heard my phone beep with a text. I couldn’t help my smile a little. It was from Tom. He was already outside.

“I’m going out with Laura tonight… So anything else you want to sprung upon me?”   
“No. Have fun. Just try not to end up in the news”   
“No promises”

London. June 16th 2017.   
9:40pm

Tom had been quiet the whole car ride, aside from his quietly singing a The Weeknd song. I sang it in my head but I could hear Tom quietly sang the song. I turned to look at window, and smiled. He wasn’t a bad singer.

The car ride felt like it was taking it forever. I lived far away from the city and it seemed like that’s where he was taking me. I glanced over at him, hoping he didn’t notice it. He was concentrated on the road. One hand on the wheel and the other on his lap. He was wearing a white t-shirt with an olive green jacket. He looked good. Really good.

He stopped the car in front of a company building. His company. His building. What is he playing at? Does he have unfinished work?

He hoped off the car, coming to my side and opening the door for me. “This is your building” I commented.   
“So?” He said smitten. I frowned. I wasn’t excited about this

He walked into the building and the first thing I notice was the big fountain the middle. It was big one, like the one in central park. Well not that big, but half it’s size. How did they get that in here? I turned to look over a Tom, he was talking to a girl in black suit, behind the reception desk. She was handing Tom a key. They both turned around to look at me and the girl in the suit waved at me. I waved back, confused.

We entered the elevator and he pressed the highest floor. The rooftop.  
“Who was that back there?” I asked, now wishing I could take it back.  
“Jealous?” Tom said, with his eyes on the doors.   
“I was just wondering” I mumbled. I didn’t realize how actually jealous I sounded until the words came out

The elevator doors opened, and revealed a set of stairs. I sighed. He looked me, and smiled. “After you, darling” I tried hiding my smile by existing the elevator quickly.

I opened the door that read “ROOFTOP AUTORIZED PERSONEL ONLY” and if the lobby of his building didn’t leave me impressed, this would. They were fairy lights handing by some poles, and a table, a truly setting for two. If this was any other guy, I would have probably laughed at him, turn away but with Tom, I was impressed. It made me feel special.

“Rich playboy billionaire, has outdid himself” I said, trying to hide my true emotions. I didn’t want to look pathetic by smiling, and giggling and jumping around. I can save all that for my sister, and Laura.  
“Only for those wo deserve it” He said, as he walked to the table

“So this how you do it?” I asked. I wanted to know how many girls before had fallen for the same trick  
“Do what?” He asked confused  
“Get girls to sleep with you” He let out a laugh “You take them to romantic rooftop dinners, and since half of them are idiots and don’t share your same background, you say some sad story of how hard it was for you growing up with money and power and they just happen to fall into your bed” I said and Tom just sat there, smiling at me.

“You got me (Y/N). Expect I don’t need a sad story to get them to bed” He added. “I thought we could talk more about your mischievous behavior. That’s something that got me going”  
“I talked to much last time” I admitted to him. I rarely talk to people, but talking to Tom seemed easy. “Talk about you. Rumor is, your behavior is worse than mine” He chuckled

And Tom talked. About his mum. His dad. His brothers. A dog even. It warmed how much he talked about them with such a joy. I don’t know if it warms of a happiness, or jealousy. Tom seemed incredibly into his story. How they spend some time in France, skiing. Family dinner every Friday and Sunday. How his dad really wanted to be a comedian, instead of a business man.

All the talk of family, got me thinking about mine. My father is never around. My sister is off to Chicago. And mum died. Maybe marrying wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Sunday dinner’s. Vacations in France. Summer in the Hamptons. An actually family. I can do that for a lifetime.


	5. part five

Panama City, 12:32pm

Tom hasn’t spoken to me since last night. 

No side eyes. No snarky comments. Didn’t say a word when I pointed out his hair looked good. Which Harrison responded by mouthing me to shut up. I was growing tired of his nose sticking where it doesn’t belong. Didn’t bother holding my hand when we got out of the hotel. No fake kisses on the cheeks. No secretly whispers on the ear, which he occasionally said “You look stunning, darling”. I was missing it.

All day we have been visiting the companies Tom bought. One company after the other. They all have been welcoming to Tom. But anyone could notice there fake enthusiasm. Tabloids and rumors are that Tom saved this companies from bankrupt but that was a lie. Tom wouldn’t save a dog on a road if he could. He wanted their money. Tom was already getting money from North America and South. He just needed Central. And he got it.

We arrived to the last company of the day. I looked out the window to look at the company’s name. “Wellson’s Industries”. Oh shit. 

“You know, I’m tired. I should just stay in the car” I said. Hoping Tom wouldn’t say a word about it.

“Get her off the car, Harrison” He said not bothering to look at me, or Harrison. He just got off the car and button the middle of suit. 

I opened my mouth to fight back but I felt Harrison hand on my arm and I slapped it off “Touch me again, and I’ll rip your whole arm out” I treated him. 

“If you don’t get off of this car, it would be both our arms ripped off” he said. I scoffed, like Tom would ever actually hurt me.

“I’m not getting off Harrison. I’m staying here.” I stated

“Why?” he asked wittily “Because the son’s owner is another guy you screwed over?” He said to me. I widen my eyes, i felt my mouth open slowly. Harrison has left me speechless for the time. He scoffed. “You think I don’t know about you? All the horrible shit you’ve done to people?”

“I was just a kid Harrison, and if you tell Tom what I actually did, he’ll-“ Harrison interrupted me.

“He’ll finally get rid off you? I want that. Ever since his met you all you’ve done is play with him and I’ll be happiest man alive to see you gone, but I’m not going to destroy his future and his plans, the plans he has for us because you’re nothing but a bratty spoiled narcissistic girl who doesn’t care about nothing and no one other then herself”.

Tom was waving outside the car, hurrying us up. My eyes were on Tom. His hair was getting wet by the hair even though he had a man with an umbrella standing next to him. My sight moved to Harrison when I felt his hand, hold my cheeks tightly. “So you’ll get off the car. You’ll pretend to love him like the good girl that you pretend to be or you’ll have me to deal with.”

Panama City, 1:15pm

Once we reached the financial department, my eyes were wondering around to looking for a familiar face, hoping I didn’t find it. 

I noticed one of the workers look at me, giving a small smirk and I smiled back at him. He looked young, probably here on a internship, hoping to get in with the big guys. It felt nice to get the attention of somebody. I don’t wear designer’s clothes in this weather just for anybody.

A pair of hand around my waist, made me look at the body next to me. Tom was standing next to me, his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He didn’t bother looking at me though, his eyes were on the grey headed man in front of us. 

“So as you see Mr. Holland, we have all the books covered and-” Tom interrupted him

“That would be for my team to decided, since last I heard you spent this company’s money in a trial. For your son” Tom coldly said to him. 

I needed to make myself disappear from this situation. I looked back at Harrison, who was looking at me with a “don’t look at me look”. I rolled my eyes at him. At least the old man didn’t recognize me.

“Well, I-i-it was a ve-ery expensive tr-raill Mr Holland an-nd m-my son, was unfairly triad, as you s-see, we managed to almost every single euro back” He stutter in his words. The look on his face made a pit on my stomach. 

“I don’t care what he did. This company. Your company almost felt in to bankruptcy, and I, saved you. And I just want the money back that belongs to this company, my company, that you used to save your son who what I heard, was not doing so well in Cambridge” 

The mention of the city made the stomach pain worse. It was like a it was playing spin the wheel with my insides. 

“I’m not feeling so good. I’m going to hit the bathroom, for a second. Gentlemen” I excused myself from this situation.

I asked one the girls where the bathroom was and they told me the guest bathroom was back at the lobby. I thanked her and made my way to the first floor. 

Panama City, 1:44pm

Once the door opened, a pair of familiar eyes were looking at the door open up. I swallowed, hard. And the whoever was playing spin the wheel in my stomach, they are defiantly trying to win. 

“(Y/N)?” He looked at me confused, stepping inside the elevator. I walked back, touching the mirror behind me. 

“I thought you were in Cambridge.” I said breathlessly. Not believing, that he was standing in front of me. 

“It’s my mother’s birthday.” He said, calmly, acting like almost didn’t destroy his life “Which floor” He asked, pointing at the buttons in the corner.

“Ahm, th-the sixth” I stuttered at my answer. Is this what guilt feels like? He smiled at me and pressed the floor number.

If I thought my car ride with Tom this whole day was punishment enough, I was wrong. This was worse. The last time I saw Nick, the police was dragging him across campus for possession of cocaine on campus. I once told this story to Tom, but he didn’t know the full story.

I told Tom he was my economic professor, back in Cambridge and it’s the truth. Just I didn’t add the rest of it. He wasn’t just in trail for possession of cocaine, he also on trail with the board for sleeping with me. The only reason he still has a job there, because of me but I couldn’t tell him or Tom. 

The ding sounded like heaven to me, as soon as the doors opened, I exited as fast as I could, looking for Tom and the rest of his group. 

I walked quickly, to Tom, grabbing his arm, placing around my waist, how it was before I left. He finally looked at me, after 16 hours, he looked confused, but I didn’t care, I just wanted to feel his arm around me. 

“Nicholas” Mr. Wellson said happily, extending his arm for the person coming behind me. 

Nick walk past by me, hugging his father. I looked away. The guilt was too real.

“I want you to meet the new owner son, Tom Holland” Nick extended his hand to Tom, and Tom greeted him. “His associate, Harrison Osterfield” I looked at Harrison, who gave had a small grin of his face looking at me when he greeted Nick. I wanted to punch him. “And his darling fiancée, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” 

“We actually know each other” Nick said, not bothering to keeps his eyes away from me.

“You do?” Tom asked, moving his head towards me. I could tell he was confused” I wanted to respond but Nick responded for me.

“Yeah, known each other since Cambridge I believe, she actu-” I interrupted him, before he could say anything else.

“He used to be one of my teacher’s, but you know I after I left I lost contact. It’s actually nice to see you” I lied. It was not good to see him. and we didn’t just lose contact, he almost ended up in jail because of me.

“I was actually her favorite teacher” He tantly said. I looked over had Harrison, he almost couldn’t control his laugh. 

Tom truly was unaware of the situation, for the first time, he was clueless of his surroundings, and it just made the guilt inside of me grow. Not too long ago I said I didn’t want to marry him and know a ex-lover is standing in front of me. He didn’t deserve this.

Panama City, 11:28pm

A soft knock on my hotel room door, surprised me. I didn’t order any food. I walked out of my room, putting bath rope around me, once I opened it, Tom was standing here. My mouth fell open. 

“Harrison was company. That’s the only reason I’m here” He said, passing by me. I nodded and closed the door. 

“Are you going to sleep, ahm…” I tried getting the words out of my mouth.

“In the couch” He responded to the question I never asked.

“The one in the living room or in the room?” I asked timidly.

“Living room” He said coldly, passing by me to the room, picking up some pillows and brought back to the living room. 

“Okay” I said, trying to ignore his cold behavior “Goodnight, then” I walked back to my room, never hearing a respond from Tom.

My eyes couldn’t close. I didn’t want to close them either. I was stuck looking at Panama’s skyline and if I closed my eyes for a minute, I would just see Tom’s face. Harrison’s word just played on me like a record. I never played with him, or I never meant to do it on purpose. 

Other people’s feelings weren’t my priority. Especially not Tom’s. As for as my memory serves me, he hasn’t been the best person to me, why should I be nice to him? 

I remembered when he propose to me. Or rather propose the idea to me. We haven’t been dating for too long, well, if you considered two dates, actual dating. And we had a golden rule, no matter how bad it gets, we’ll still be friends. I wondered if he was tired of standing for that rule or just forgot about it.

A part of me was feeling this agony annoying pain I felt in my chest. Apologize. Something inside of me told me. I guess consciences are a real thing, and as much as I wanted to apologize, I don’t think he’ll be in the mood to hear me but I needed to say it, otherwise the guilt was going to eat me alive. 

I got up from bed, not thinking twice of what I’m doing. I quickly walked to the door and open it. And Tom was standing on the other side.


	6. part six

**Panama City, 11:35pm**

“You know” Tom finally spoke up “In the year we’ve been together, never once we shared a bed.” He said looking at the bed next us, I couldn’t stop staring at him. 

I nodded hoping that would respond. I didn’t know what to say. If I answered with my real answer, he’ll end up fighting, and the whole point of me standing up in the first place was to apologize to him.

“Tom” I said timidly. Tom looking back at me “I- I’m sorry” I tried regaining my confidence. Tom eyes almost popped out his eyes when he hears the two words. “I didn’t mean what I said last night” 

“So you’re still in?” Tom asked, walking closer to me

“Yeah” I hesitated 

“You hesitated” Tom remarked.

“I- I didn’t… hesitate” I snarked back at him. Here we go again.

“Yes you did. Why? A year ago you were happily going to marry me, and now you’re unsure of it?” 

“Because, a year ago we weren’t fighting over petty things and constantly distrusting each other. And I know we’ve said fuck love, “true love” is a dumb fairytale broke people tell each other so they have a least a reason to be happy. But I can’t shake this, irritating, nagging pit in my stomach that is telling me not to this. At least not for the reasons that we are.” He bit his inner cheek, processing my words.  “It seems I have conscience after all” He smiled lightly and nodded.

So the money?” He asked. I scoffed at his question.

“Is that really all you care about?” I asked him. I was starting to get annoyed by his question

“Do you?”

“No”

“You didn’t hesitate this time” He commented. I rolled my eyes. 

“And my money? Do you still care about my money?” I asked, afraid of the answer.

“I don’t think I ever did” He said, slowly walking even closer, “There’s more to us than money. We have something. I don’t know what is it about you, that from the moment I met you I knew I had to have you and I’m certain that…” He stopped, standing right in front of me. His eyes on mine “…That spending the rest of my life with you, doesn’t seem so bad” His hand moved towards my cheek and he stared leaning in, I pulled away, taking a few steps back away from him.

“You go out every night” I reminded him. “You bury yourself in every girl you can find and I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t make it past twenty-eight years old, from all the coke you do. Our marriage, fake or real, I deserve at least a bit of your respect Tom. I’m not just your wife in this, I’m your partner, at least I think you wouldn’t be so indecent to me”  

“What about today?” I frowned at his question, acting like I didn’t know what he was talking about “Nicholas?” He said in an obvious voice, like he was expecting me to tell him about Nick.

“What about him?” I asked acting oblivious.  

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?” He said sassily, and furiously but never raising his voice “You slept with him. You think I wouldn’t know the background of the people I buy shit from? He went on trial, because  _you_  planted coke on his desk, big waste of coke by the way, which led to their company, now my company in almost bankruptcy and you…” He chuckled, lowering his voice, almost sounding hurt by it “You fucked him while he was your professor in Cambridge, how fucked up can’t that get? What if he decided to have field day and tell everyone about the new boss’s wife?”  _Fiancé,_ I wanted to correct him but that wasn’t the point of this.

“Stop” I wanted him to stop reminding me of it. Just seeing Nick’s face made the guilt come rushing back and Tom’s judgment wasn’t making it easy “I didn’t know you were going on a revenge fantasy and buying half the companies in Panama” I argued back.

“And if I did, would you have told me?” I looked away. I didn’t want him to know he was right. When you do things you aren’t proud us is better to bury them, then have to talk about them. “What are we?” His change of voice, made me look back. “Clearly not friends, or partners, and obviously not to two people about to spend their entire life together” He walked closer to where I was “Is this going to be our future?” I shrug my shoulders. Responding wasn’t in my best interest. “I don’t want to have future with you like this, maybe you’re right, we shouldn’t get married.” 

My eyes widen from his words. I didn’t expect those words to ever come out of his mouth. I had a thousand thoughts running towards me. A small part was okay with it, what’s a loveless marriage? A fucking prison. And I didn’t love him,  _I didn’t_ and he doesn’t love me. My own heart was breaking because of it. The bigger part of me, the one acting right now, wanted to kiss him, and not let him go.

I walked to where he was standing, I couldn’t let us die like this. He was right. There’s something between us, more than money. Whatever it was, I wanted to found. He was taller than me but I places my hands at the back of his neck, pulling him in, pulling him closer to me, and I kissed him. 

We had kissed million times. Small peaks, sometimes ten-second-long kisses for show in front of people, or for the media. Our first kiss wasn’t real or at least it didn’t feel real; Our first kiss was at our engagement party. Before the night ended, Tom had gathered everyone around us, he had told the crowd, how lucky he was to found a woman that understood him, how I was the woman of his dream, the love of his life, his soulmate, anything that was written by Jane Austen, he said it. It took me by surprised when he had kissed me and I felt nothing. 

But this kiss was making me feel like everything around was becoming hazy, slowly disappearing. Were there actual butterflies around? Or it was just me? All those old, unreal kisses, were being forgotten. Tom didn’t think twice about kissing me back. My hands moved from the back of his neck to his soft hair. He deepened the kiss grabbing the back of neck. I wanting this kiss. I needed this kiss. And so did he. 

He stopped kissing me, remembering we needed our breathe. “It’s unfair that I’m the only half-naked” He said jokingly. Tom grabbed the collar of my shirt, his fingers moved down the buttons. I saw his intention

“Careful, it’s Chanel” I warned him. This was my favorite, it was pure silk, and Karl gave it to me himself. 

“I’ll buy fifty more darling” He said and ripped my blouse, making the buttons pop.

I let out a small yelp feeling his cold on my back. I wasn’t wearing any bras underneath, so my bare chest was exposed to him. He didn’t have any expression on his face, other than his normal usual brown eyes were darker. “I don’t have to pay anyone anymore” I heard him say. I frowned my eyebrows.  _What the fuck is he talking about._

“What?” I asked confused

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter now” Tom grabbed my hips, bringing me closer to him, I could feel his bulge threw his boxers . He didn’t bother looking at me when I placed my eyes on him, his lips were leaving me small wet kisses. I threw my head back, letting him know I wanted to feel his lips all over. One of his hands moved towards one of my breasts, giving it a small message. I couldn’t help but smile.

Tom’s kisses started to move down my neck, to my collar, to my chest, making his way to my stomach, he kissed it all over. Tom sinked into his knees and stopped to look at me, I felt the familiar throbbing sensation on my pussy. I needed him more than I ever thought. He smirked, seeing the desperation in my eyes, when one his hands, moved towards one of my thighs, giving them delicate strokes.  _Asshole_

He pulled my shorts down, along with my underwear.  _Fuck_. Being bared naked in front of a guy, was normal day for me but with Tom, I felt vulnerable. I looked down at him. He licked his lips and bit his lower lip, he looked like he was about destroy me and he fucking did. Tom’s attached his lips to my pussy, his tongue was slowly licking my clit, he was teasing me. Tom looked up to me, my hands, were on the side of his face, every time he bit my clit a little, I would let out a cry.

“What are yo-” I gasped, went his tongue went inside. One his fingers was rubbing my clit, lazily and slowly, while he was straight up tongue fucking me “Holy shit” I kept moaning, and it got louder when he switched, his lips were on my clit and his finger was inside me. Tom slipped another finger in, roughly going in and out. 

He stopped completely when he felt my legs tremble. I moaned when he pulled his fingers away and his mouth left my pussy. 

“There’s a bed right there. Get on it” He stood up, pointing at the bed. His voice was lower and demanding.

I sat down on the bed and Tom took his boxers off. My eyes were on his cock, it’s been a while since I seen one, it didn’t disappoint. I licked my lips, and he approached me, giving me a tenderly kiss, I pulled him more towards to the bed, getting him to lay down, and he did.

 “Come here” He called me over extending his hand, and I took it, pulling me towards him, I sat down on him, my hands were on the wall in front of me, pushing down on his cock. I let out small moan, and Tom let his head throw back. His hands were on my waist, pushing me deeper into him. 

My hands fell down on to his chest, the pressure of his cock inside me made me throw my head back and place a hand on the wall, I was losing my posture. “Fucking hell princess” He gave slow, lazy stokes, and my hips moved a little faster, each time I felt his cock deeper inside me. His hand moved to my neck, tightening his hand around it, pulling me down on his cock. 

 Tom let out a groan, I buckled my hips faster, and faster. I felt sweat coming from hands and forehead, I could see the same on Tom. His eyes never left my face, he kept pounding into me as I pushed down on this cock, the sound coming from it, turned me on even more.

 I cried out his name every time he was hitting the jackpot. “Fuck, right there” I cried out.

Tom sit up, placing his hands in my back, pulling me closer to him, if that’s possible. His hands were caressing my back, and my hands were all over his hair, messing it up, and pulling it, every time his hips buckled. I stared kissing his neck, leaving small, sloppy kisses. 

“You’re fucking beautiful baby” He murmured in my ear. I straightening up, looking at him, he gave a kiss on my chin. “You’re all mine” He kissed the other side of my chin. “All fucking mine” He gave me a quick delicate kiss on the lips. And turned us around. 

Tom spread my legs wider, inserting himself into me. I cried out with every thrust, he got deeper and faster. My nails were digging into his back. He stood tall, and gripped my hips, thrusting harshly and each thrust got sloppier and rougher. He getting closer, and so was I. 

I gasped and threw my head back “I’m g-go-na cum” I cried out. Tom put his finger on my clit rubbing hard and slow, his thrust where going on the same pace. 

With his free hand, Tom grabbed my cheeks with hand “You wanna cum?” I nodded desperately

“Beg” He commanded me. I moaned in annoyance, even in sex he had to be the alpha dog. “Beg (Y/N)” His thrust, stared slowing down and he removed his finger. I gasped out. “Fucking beg. You’re the one losing here baby” He teased.

“Please Tom. Make me cum. I want you to make me cum” I pleaded. I begged for it. He thrusted it in harshly, and harshly. I hope this walls for soundproof or we didn’t have any neighbors because my cries could be heard from miles away. 

The familiar sensation going from stomach all the down, was getting higher and higher. My eyes rolled back, I gripped onto the bed and my legs began to shiver. I heard Tom murmur something but my senses were died down. I clutched my legs together, getting sensitive by Tom’s cock still inside of me.

I felt Tom pull out, and fell down on the bed next to me. It took me a few a minutes to come back to my senses. I looked over at Tom, he was sweating mess, and his beautiful curls were a fucking hot mess.

“Wait, did you?” I had forgotten all about Tom “finish?” I asked shyly

He let out a small chuckle “I did, you were too busy cumin to pay attention to it” I looked away, blushing away. He grabbed the blanket that was at the end of the bed, and covered me with it, and himself.

“Is the wedding still on?” I asked, still trying to catch my breath

He shook his head “I don’t know” He looked over at me. “Are you still in?” He asked.

“I don’t know” I answered honestly.

“Then we’ll figure it out in the morning” He grabbed my cheek, he leaned it and kissed my forehead.

I watched Tom sleep. His mouth was partly open, and the curls were still a little wet from the sweat. He looked so stunning, just so, fucking beautiful. And I couldn’t sleep, the guilt was still there and the sex wasn’t going to fix it. Tom couldn’t fix it, and it wasn’t his fault, it was mine. I have a tendency of ruining things I love, and ruining Tom’s life wasn’t always in the cards and I won’t start now. 

 I got up from the bed, walking towards my suitcase to look for clothes to put on. I grabbed my phone and dilled our chuffer. “Bring the car around. Yes, I know what time it is, and I said to bring the car around. This is _on_ Mr. Holland’s order.” I paused when he asked where are we going, I looked backed at Tom.  _This was for him_. “To the airport. I’m heading home”. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while being sleep deprived and it’s just basically what if the holland’s were like kennedy of england. This was supposed to be just an imagine but it wouldn't have covered it, I have this posted on my tumblr (softytom) if you don't feel like waiting for me to add the chapters.


End file.
